A merging : Super Smash Brawl and Wiifit
by The Slinky Master
Summary: As we converge these two games, pure madness and insanity is the result! When they say Wiifit makes an impact... do they mean it in a GOOD way?


A merging : Super Smash Brawl and WiiFit

In the world of Super Smash Brawl:

Link swung his sword at Mario, jolting the chubby Italian off the edge. In return Mario jumped and used his hydro-pump thing ( apparently FLUDD as my brother corrects me) and blasted Link to the edge of the stage. 'GAME' bellowed the announcer as the two exited the stage and the next fighters entered the arena.

In the world of WiiFit:

"Starting up…" said the wii board as a skinny mii stepped onto it. "oh." replied the annoying white plank as it made beeping sounds. The other Miis cheered as the mii on the board set a new record for hula-hooping. "Beat dat!" cried the mii as another hopped on the board.

PAUSE…

Hello again fan fiction browsers! I am the amazing *DRUMROLL* Brianna. And alas! It is so that now we will merge both games and see the effects of the binding! Now, how long will it be before sanity leaves? …

AND WE BEGIN NOW!!!!!

*GONG NOISE*

Now we begin our story as:

Mario hopped on the Wiifit board. "OOF ACK! GET OFF! CANT… BREATHE!!!" cried the board. Mario hopped off a tad too late as the board didn't respond… Link cried "HAHAHAHA! YOU KILLED IT! Whoa! MARIO! How much weight did you gain!?" Mario looked back sourly at Link, "You're just jealous that my 'MarioParty' series is more popular than your 'Legend of Zelda' series!"

"NOT TRUE! Nintendo put more time into me!"

"OH YEAH RIGHT! I am the face of Nintendo!"

"I HAVE BETTER GRAPHICS!"

"MY NAME IS INCLUDED IN THE TITLE!"

The two continued fighting as Metaknight struggled to keep up with the small dog on his island lap of running. "SLOW DOWN _YOU STUPID ANIMAL_! HOW CAN YOU BE A GUIDE!?" he panted trying to stay close to the creature. "Hee, hee, hee…" said Ness, little did Metaknight know it but whenever he reached 3/4ths of his lap Ness would grab the notch and pull it down to the beginning….Meanwhile : CRASH! "I AM NOT FAT!" cried Marth smashing his Wiifit piggy bank. Zelda sighed, " Can you hurry up?! I wanna put in my time coins already! WHAT YOU SMASHED IT?!" Marth and Zelda got into a slap fight as now we shift to a scene where Wolf and Fox were doing yoga and Falco was 3 steps away from a record on tight rope! Then while the star fox team was distracted a mii found Fox's laser on the floor and was chasing other miis around shooting at them. AHHHH! screamed the miis finding it was the annoying little brother mii whom had found the weapon. On the other hand: Peach was waiting for her Wiifit age. BAM! The numbers '273' slammed down crushing Kirby whom was at Peach's side. "WHAT!?!? TWO HUNDRED SEVENTY THREE?! No! I'm young, and… and, pretty! AND I'M GORGEOUS!!!" she ran away ranting on and on about how she was a 'vision of beauty'.

Soon, the whole place was a wreck! Fire had started at another half of the wii because some mii had gotten a hold of a bazooka. Pokemon were running loose, it was raining and one of the worst things of all… a giant nintendog was loose eating smashers and miis!

PAUSE,

Well.. I do suppose it's time to return this insanity to it's original state… *GONG NOISE* Now I do believe it is time to check in on our side-effects.

In the world of WiiFit:

The gathering of miis dressed in black whimpered as they saw their beloved wii board lower into the ground. "Any last words?" said one mii as some threw flowers on the coffin. The board still had Mario's footprints dented in it's surface… near by, another coffin was lowered into the Earth's soil as a crowd of pigs (whom now despised Marth ) mourned.

In the world of Super Smash Brawl:

Mario pushed the cake to the side and went into the kitchen for some salad. "I think the game has really spoken to him," said Sonic to Peach. But she didn't pay attention she just held her hand mirror to her face and continued to sigh sorrowfully. Marth was in his selection box staring into his full body mirror while sucking in his stomach and Metaknight was throwing darts at a picture of a puppy on his wall.

Well… I hope this answers the question of "What happens when Wiifit makes an impact" Until the next merging, fare well - Brianna the Great!


End file.
